yansimfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Senpai
Taro Yamada, '''oder eher Senpai ist Ayanos(Yandere-Chan) 'Schwarm. Um das Spiel zu gewinnen muss man seine Liebe gewinnen, ganz egal auf welche Weise. Wenn Senpai ein männlich ist, heißt er Taro Yamada, und wenn sie weiblich ist, heißt sie Taeko Yamada. Aussehen Sein Standardhaare sind kurz, schwarz und eher glatt. Er hat graue Augen und trägt eine männliche Schuluniform. Man kann Senpai´s Aussehen aber auch ändern. So kann man seine Haare, Haarfarbe, Augenfarbe, Hautfarbe und Schuluniform ändern. Außerdem kann man ihm eine Brille oder Bartbehaarung hinzufügen. Irgendwann mal kann man dann auch einen Weiblichen Senpai haben. Sie hat langes glattes Schwarzes Haar und graue Augen. Derzeit ist sie aber noch nicht im Spiel. Persönlichkeit Im ersten Intro war Senpai sehr freundlich und hilfsbereit. Er half Yandere-chan nach ihrem Sturz wieder auf. Im zweiten, derzeitigen Intro wird Senpais Charakter nicht weiter beleuchtet und man kann auch nicht viel über ihn herausfinden. Seine Charaktereigenschaft ist Einzelgänger. Yandere-chan kann nicht mit ihm interagieren und ihn nicht ansprechen. Es ist auch nicht möglich, dass ihr Senpai sie „bemerkt“. Senpai hat für Yandere-chan eine pinke Aura und sie wird verlegen. Für Senpai im Spiel ist es so, als würde sie ihn anstarren und er meint, dass sie sich merkwürdig verhalten würde, falls sie zulange in seiner Nähe ist. Man könnte daraus schließen, dass Yandere-chans Senpai eventuell soziale Ängste hat. Er ist auf jeden Fall eher introvertiert, da er die Pausen ohne jegliche Ausnahmen alleine verbringt. Routine * 7. 05 Senpai erreicht das Schulgelände * 7. 10 Senpai wechselt seine Schuhe. * 7. 15 Senpai sitzt am Brunnen und liest sein Buch * 8. 00 Senpai geht in seine Klasse * 8. 30 Der Unterricht beginnt * 13. 00 Senpai sitzt am Brunnen und liest sein Buch * 13. 30 Senpai geht in seine Klasse * 15. 30 Senpai verlässt den Klassenraum * 15. 50 Senpai geht nach Hause Mord Senpai ist oft allein, wenn er eine Leiche sieht rennt er aus der Schule und ruft die Polizei. Allerdings wenn er Ayano Aishi mit einer Waffe oder Blut erwischt heißt es Game Over. Man kann ihn aber auch mit einem Mod z.B dem Ebola Mod töten. Game Over Sobald Senpai Ayano erwischt hat man das Spiel verloren. Man kann aber auch vor seinen Augen töten indem man sich eine Maske aus dem Drama Club holt oder den Art Club joint und sich dort die Schürze anzieht. Beziehungen Ayano Aishi Sie ist ein Yandere. Sie stalkta ihn regelmäßig und schaltet alle Rivalen aus. Wenn Senpai sie erwischt ist das Spiel vorbei und sie am Boden zerstört. Osana Najimi Osana ist Senpais Kindheitsfreundin. Auch wenn sich Gefühle für ihn hat, ist sie nicht sehr nett zu ihm. Sie bezeichnet ihn auch regelmäßig als BAKA(Idiot). Kokona Haruka Kokona und Senpai gehen in die selbe Klasse, trotzdem nennt Kokona ihren Schwarm genauso wie Yandere-chan. Durch ein Foto, das man an Info-chan sendet, erfährt man, dass sie für ihn schwärmt. Am Mittwoch in der Mittagspause beobachtet sie Senpai heimlich und redet mit sich selbst, dabei sagt sie, dass sie ihm ihre Liebe gestehen möchte. Hanako Yamada Obwohl sie Senpais Schwester ist hat sie Gefühle für ihn und ist eine Rivalen. Zitate ''"How could you do that?! Do you realize what you just have done?!" "Wie konntest du bloß so etwas tun?!? Weißt du, was du da gerade getan hast?!?" - Senpai, wenn er Ayano mit einer Leiche sieht - "This can't be happening! Somebody, help! HELP!" "Das kann nicht sein, das kann einfach nicht sein! Irgendjemand, Hilfe! HILFE!" - Senpai, wenn er Zeuge eines Mordes wird, während Ayano eine Maske trägt - "She's starting to freak me out" "Sie fängt an, mich langsam zum ausrasten zu bringen." - Senpai, wenn man ihn stalkt - "Okay, I'm here. Just like you asked" "Ok, ich bin jetzt hier, exakt so wie du mich darum gebeten hast." - Senpai, als Osana ihn gebeten hat, aufs Schuldach zu kommen - "What's this?" "Was ist das da?" - Senpai, als Osana ihm ein Bento gemacht hat - "You made me lunch?" "Du hast mit ein Bento gemacht?" - Senpai, als Osana es ihm erklärt hat - "Oh... cool, thanks a lot" "Oh... das ist wunderschön, vielen vielen Dank." ''- ''Senpai, als er das Bento entgegen nahm - Senpais Frisuren 26FTY.png 25FTY.png 24FTY.png 23FTY.png 22FTY.png 10Frisur.png 9Frisur.png 8Frisur.png 7Frisur.png 6Frisur.png 5Frisur.png 4Frisur.png 3Frisur.png 2Frisur.png 1Frisur.png